


My City Your Mountains

by zebraljb



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, Kinktober 2020, Leather Trousers, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin feels his relationship with Harry has gotten stale...Harry doesn't seem interested in him as more than a living companion. After a conversation with Percival Merlin decides to try and spice things up a bit.He doesn't expect Harry to laugh.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	My City Your Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is KINKtober, not "how about we write 3000 words of feels and finish it off with some sex." But you all know how I operate by now. The prompt was leather, btw.
> 
> Also, the Perciwin is very minor in this.
> 
> title from the lyrics to the Stevie Nicks/Don Henley song "Leather and Lace."

“Oh, bloody hell.” Harry leans forward and inspects himself in the mirror over the sink. “Another one.”

“Another what?” Merlin leans in the doorway.

“Grey hair. Divorce me now,” Harry moans. “I’ve turned into a decrepit old man.”

“Hardly,” Merlin snorts. He ambles over and presses himself against Harry’s back. “Ye are perfectly perfect in every way. You tell me all the time.” He slides his lips along Harry’s neck. “Beautiful.”

“Hardly,” Harry mimics. “If you had time to look, you’d find someone better.”

“Harry,” Merlin says incredulously, turning Harry around to face him. “Dinnae even joke about such a thing. There’s no one better for me than you.”

Harry smiles and cups Merlin’s face in his hand. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just…I’m feeling my age lately, I suppose. Grey hair, creaking joints, aching muscle.”

“There’s something I’d like to feel right about now.” Merlin reaches down to run his fingers over Harry’s clothed groin.

“You don’t need to say that just to make me feel better.” Harry turns around and starts inspecting his reflection again.

“I wasn’t,” Merlin says quietly. “Is it a crime to want my husband?”

Harry smiles at him in the reflection. “Never. I’m just…not tonight.”

“Of course.” Merlin returns the smile. “I’ll be waiting for ye in bed.”

“I love you, Hamish.”

“And I you, Harry.”

But sleep doesn’t come easily for Merlin that night, even as he lays cradled in Harry’s arms with his husband’s gentle snores blowing across his ears. They’ve been together for almost thirty years, married for a little over five. He would die for Harry and he knows Harry feels the same way, but things have recently begun changing in a way Merlin doesn’t like. Obviously sex drive changes with age, but Merlin feels as if he and Harry are on two completely different wave lengths. Harry is now Arthur, safe and sound at HQ instead of out on missions, and although it is not an easy job, it is not as exhausting as it was when he was Galahad. Merlin is delegating more and more to his staff, allowing him to work out in the Kingsman gym and arrive home in time for dinner.

He’s been working with a trainer for almost six months and Harry hasn’t noticed. Or if he has, he doesn’t care. Doesn’t care that Merlin has dropped to his mid-thirties weight, or that he’s packed on sinew and muscle. His core is tight, his arms are wiry and strong, and his husband couldn’t care less.

Merlin draws a ragged breath. He’s with Harry until the end, but it would be nice if his husband saw him as more than just a fixture in the house. He needs to talk to someone about this. Someone who can give good advice but not tease him. He knows just the person.

“Come in.”

Merlin opens the door to Percival’s office. “Good morning, Percival. I wondered if I might have a word.”

“Of course, Merlin.” His old friend smiles and leans back in his chair. Percival is ten years younger than Harry and Merlin but looks ten years younger than that. “Have a seat.”

“I’d rather not,” Merlin says. Percival gives him an odd look. “Do ye have plans for lunch? Perhaps with Galahad?”

“No, Eggsy has time scheduled at the range over lunch today,” Percival says. “I am free.”

“Would ye be amenable to a walk around the grounds?”

Percival tilts his head. “With you?” Merlin nods. “Certainly. Shall I meet you at the head of the path at noon?”

“That sounds perfect. Thank ye, Percival.”

“Any time. I’m looking forward to it.”

Merlin nods and leaves as quickly as he came.

Merlin arrives at the meeting place five minutes early. Because Percival is a true gentleman (unlike Merlin’s husband), he is even earlier than that. “Hello, Merlin,” Percival says with a nod.

“Percival.” They fall in step as they head down the path toward the woods. “Ye mentioned Eggsy working at the range?”

“Yes. Although I have done my best to convince him otherwise, he feels he requires a great deal of improvement.”

Merlin grins. “Comparing himself to you, is he?”

“I have tried and tried to tell him that his specialties lie elsewhere, but you’ve met him. He’s stubborn.” Percival shakes his head with a besotted smile on his face. “Ridiculous boy.”

“Ye have been together, what, a year now?”

Percival nods. “Yes. Sometimes it feels like a week, other times an eternity.”

Merlin waits a few moments before saying, “Would you mind if I asked ye a question of a personal nature?”

“I do not mind in the slightest.” Percival frowns a bit. “If it helps you, I am an open book.”

Merlin tries to find a way to phrase his question in the least embarrassing manner possible. “Ye and Eggsy…he is, what, fifteen years younger than you?”

“Fourteen,” Percival says.

“And having met him, I can assume he is quite energetic in the bedroom.”

“Quite,” Percival says calmly, but Merlin notices a bit of a blush on the side of his neck.

“Might I ask how…what…I know ye are by no means ancient, but do ye have difficulty keeping up with him? Keeping things fresh in the bedroom?” Merlin actually wishes the ground would open up and swallow him.

Percival stops walking. They’re deep into the woods by now, nothing around them but trees and birds. “Are you and Harry having problems, Merlin?”

“Not exactly. No arguments…nothing more than the usual back and forth. I just…things have gotten stale. I do believe he views me as part of the furniture, or like the wallpaper. Always there in the bathroom but not worth comment on.”

“Hamish, that is not true,” Percival tells him. “Harry adores you. If you finish off a difficult mission, any conversation starts with ‘and did you hear what Hamish did next’ for at least three days.” Percival rolls his eyes. “It’s as if you are the first and only Merlin to ever get an agent home safely.”

“That’s at work,” Merlin mumbles. “I realize sex drive diminishes with age, but I don’t think he’s interested in me at all. I’m not what he wants.”

“Has he hinted that he is, well, looking elsewhere?”

“No.” Merlin sighs with frustration. “I just wondered if you had any ideas as to how I might catch his eye again. A toy, or a game, or…”

“There’s no need for toys or games, Merlin,” Percival says gently. “Have you shown interest in him?”

“Just the other night I made a blatant attempt at luring him to bed…he said ‘not tonight.’ But there hasn’t been another other nights, either.” Merlin sighs again. “He’s incredible. Not a day goes by that I don’t wonder how he’s mine. I want to make sure he still wishes to BE mine.”

“Merlin, no man would put up with someone for twenty years if they didn’t wish to keep them,” Percival points out. “I don’t think you need any sort of sex toy or trick. Perhaps change one thing about yourself and…”

“I have,” Merlin says. “Pardon the interruption. I’ve been working with Uther in the gym. I haven’t been in shape like this since Harry and I met.”

“I’ve noticed,” Percival tells him. “I’ve seen you in the locker room. Quite impressive. Those abs of yours…” Percival shakes his head. “Even Eggsy has admitted his envy.”

“Good to know,” Merlin says with a small smile.

Percival thinks for a moment. “How about something small? It doesn’t even have to be explicitly about sex. Just something to catch his attention.”

“Yes,” Merlin says slowly. “That could work. Harry was never good at the obvious. Thank you, Percival.”

Percival puts a hand on Merlin’s arm. “Any time. I am always here for you. And this conversation goes no further. Not even to Eggsy.”

“Thank you.”

Merlin’s phone buzzes on the dresser. He picks it up and swipes. _Just turned onto our street_ , reads the text from Harry. He’d asked Harry to inform him when he was close to the house, so he knew he’d be ready. He’s never going to be ready, of course; this is the most ridiculous thing he’s ever done. But Merlin NEEDS to do this. NEEDS to reach out to Harry, to make sure he is still what his husband wants. Merlin turns around and looks at himself in the dresser mirror one last time. Head and face shaved smooth, body clean and smelling good. He can’t do much more, really.

About five minutes later he hears the front door open. “I’m home,” Harry calls. There’s the usual hustle and bustle of Harry removing his coat, putting down his bag, locking the front door. “Hamish?” Merlin waits as Harry likely goes into the kitchen, and then the living room. Finally he hears Harry’s feet on the stairs. Merlin takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves. He casually leans back on his hands, stretching out a bit and trying to look comfortable yet alluring. “You said we’d be ordering in,” Harry says by way of greeting as he enters the bedroom. “And I don’t smell…” Harry stops short and stares at him. “Hamish?”

“Hello, Harry,” Merlin says casually.

“What in the…” Harry continues to stare, his eyes focusing on Merlin’s legs…which are clad in incredibly tight black leather trousers. “Where did you get those?”

“At a store,” Merlin says nonchalantly, standing up straight, stretching, and turning around so his back is to Harry. “Do ye like them?” He watches Harry’s reflection in the mirror.

“I, well…” Merlin is horrified when Harry starts laughing, leaning on the bedroom door for support. “My goodness, Hamish, whatever in the world made you do THAT? Leather trousers? Are you a member of a S and M club I am not aware of?”

“No,” Merlin says simply. “Perhaps I was simply trying to get my husband to notice me. I see now that it was a fruitless endeavor. I am glad I was able to give ye a chuckle.” Merlin swipes his jeans from the back of a chair. “Excuse me.” He heads for the en suite, his face burning with shame.

“Wait.” Harry grabs Merlin by the arm as he passes by. “Notice you? What do you mean, notice you?”

“Exactly what I said, Harry.” Merlin angrily yanks his arm away. “For months ye have been treating me like I came with the house, like a painting on the wall or a chair in the living room. I’m here in the morning. I’m here when ye eat dinner. I’m here when ye go to bed. I’m here for conversation, but for nothing more. Not for kissing, or, or for touching or for fondling and definitely not for fucking.” Merlin bites his lip. He hadn’t meant to say all THAT.

“What?” Harry whispers. “You…you think I don’t notice you? That you’re just part of the background in my life?”

“I’m not asking you to ravage me every second, Harry, but I…I know we’re getting on in years, and I know sex isn’t important. Companionship is, and we have that in spades. But I miss when ye would look at me with that special twinkle in your eye. I miss when ye would grab me and kiss me just because I walked through a room.” Merlin shrugs. “I thought perhaps I was no longer attractive to ye, so I started working with a trainer, got myself in shape. And then when that didn’t work, when ye dinnae say anything about it, I…I decided to try something new and exciting, something that might stir those feelings deep down inside. I suppose it was ridiculous.” He turns for the en suite again.

“Hamish.” Harry’s eyes are actually wet as he reaches up to draw his fingers along Merlin’s jaw. “I am so very sorry. Words cannot express it, I…” Harry shakes his head. “For you to do something like this, to have such strong emotions about it, I have obviously failed you as a husband.”

“Nae, Harry, I…”

“I’m getting old,” Harry blurts out. “I’m getting old, and I sit behind a desk all day. I’m no longer the dashing agent who saved lives and went on exciting missions. I’m just…Arthur. And you’re still Merlin, brilliant and terrifying, the core of Kingsman. You haven’t changed a bit. If anything, you got sexier. Don’t think I didn’t notice the results of your work with the trainer, Hamish.” Harry shakes his head and laughs. “I noticed. Oh did I notice. Your beautiful toned chest, your abs…and there I am, sitting in my chair and eating biscuits all day with my tea. I didn’t say anything because part of me was worried about why you were doing it. I actually thought…” Harry shrugs. “I actually thought perhaps you were trying to…”

“If ye say ye thought I was trying to attract the attention of someone else, Harry, I will absolutely punch you,” Merlin snaps. “Ye have had my heart since the day we met. No one else will ever take it from ye.”

They look at each other for a moment. “So we were both insecure uncommunicative idiots?” Harry asks finally.

“Aye,” Merlin says with a tiny smile, slowly leaning his head against Harry’s. “Ye dinnae look like ye sit behind a desk all day, if it helps. You have the most annoying metabolism ever. Ye always look perfect and dashing and beautiful.”

“I’m sorry I laughed when I saw you,” Harry whispers. “I was in shock. You in those pants, without a shirt…you are by far the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Really?” Merlin says. For the first time in weeks, he feels as if his world is going back to normal.

“Yes.” Harry places a hand over Merlin’s heart. “May I touch?”

“Anywhere you like,” Merlin murmurs.

Harry slowly slides his hand over Merlin’s chest. “Beautiful,” he says, drawing his thumb under the curve of Merlin’s pectoral muscle. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Just a muscle.”

“Not on anyone else. I can see all the work you put into it.” Now Harry’s hands are on Merlin’s biceps. “I love watching you work out, did you know that?”

“You do?” Merlin asks in surprise, shuddering as Harry’s sensitive fingers trail up the inside of Merlin’s arms. 

“I do. You’re so focused…your movements slow and sure…” Harry pulls his fingernails down the center of Merlin’s back. “Mesmerizing.”

“And how…” Merlin hisses and arches his back as Harry leans forward and bites his collarbone. “How often have ye watched me?”

“More times than I care to admit,” Harry says almost bashfully.

“My husband is a voyeur.”

“Your husband should have told you how he felt instead of just watching from the shadows.” Harry’s tongue swirls in the divot at the bottom of Merlin’s throat.

“Christ, Harry!” Merlin gasps.

Harry’s hands knead at Merlin’s arse. “You look like sin in these trousers, Hamish…you legs are so long, your body so lean. It’s as if I’m seeing you for the first time.” He finally pulls Merlin in for a kiss. “I cannot believe this is mine.”

“All yours…only yours,” Merlin vows. 

“May I?” Harry’s hands slide around to the button of the trousers.

“If ye can,” Merlin says with a shy smile. “It took quite a bit of maneuvering to get them on.”

“You mean I get to fondle and grab and touch you all over? Such a shame,” Harry says in a mocking tone. Harry takes his time opening the button and zip. “Why, Hamish,” he says, feigning shock. “Going commando?”

“Like pants could fit under here,” Merlin points out. “Fuck,” he gasps as his hard cock falls free. 

“That is hotter than I expected,” Harry murmurs, stroking Merlin’s prick where it protrudes from the leather. “Sit down,” he urges, giving Merlin’s chest a gentle shove. Merlin walks backward and sits on the edge of the bed. “Spread your legs,” Harry orders, and Merlin obeys. “Yes,” Harry whispers. He kneels between Merlin’s feet. “Just like this.” He runs his hands over Merlin’s thighs. “I think I might have a leather kink.”

“Hopefully this is as far as it goes,” Merlin says, gently rubbing his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “I dinnae think I could do anything else with leather.”

“This is quite enough for me.” Harry rubs his cheek along Merlin’s thigh. “You look so dangerous in these.”

“With my prick hanging out?” Merlin asks with a chuckle.

“My favorite part,” Harry says, dragging his tongue up the hard length. 

“Harry!” Merlin gasps. He fists both hands in Harry’s hair.

“Yes,” Harry hisses. “Control me, Hamish, make me take it.”

Merlin’s head falls back as he groans. He allows Harry to suckle the tip for a moment before giving his head a slow push. Harry moans and it goes right to Merlin’s balls. Harry’s mouth is warm and hot and his tongue knows all the places that drive Merlin mad. Harry’s hands clench Merlin’s legs, fingers digging into the tight leather. “You are the dangerous one,” Merlin pants. He pulls Harry back by the hair just in time to catch his husband winking at him. Harry’s pink tongue swirls around the head and Merlin growls. “I’m not letting ye up again until I come down your throat.”

“My pleasure,” Harry says in a hoarse voice. He dips down without being urged and Merlin yelps. 

Harry’s tongue is a wicked thing, sliding and slurping and occasionally dipping into the slit at the head. “Harry…Harry, I’m close,” Merlin warns. One slender hand slides up Merlin’s chest to pinch his nipple and that’s all it takes to send Merlin over the edge. He holds Harry by the hair, spurting into his hot mouth. Harry takes it all, eagerly swallowing every drop until Merlin slowly releases him. Harry moves away and leans back on his heels. He looks completely wrecked, hair standing every which way, face red, lips swollen. “Ye are a menace,” Merlin tells him once he’s regained rational thought.

“Me? You’re the one prancing about in leather trousers.” Harry slowly stands. “I need to brush my teeth.”

“Don’t you want me to…” Merlin motions toward Harry’s groin.

Harry blushes. “I do believe that isn’t necessary. I…”

“Harry Hart,” Merlin says with a grin. “Did ye come in your pants like a school boy?”

“Oh, shut up.” Harry stalks off to the en suite. Merlin chuckles and peels himself out of the leather trousers. He tosses them toward a chair and lays back down again.

Harry soon returns smelling minty fresh and clad only in his dressing gown. He climbs onto the bed and lays his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “Mmm.” Merlin kisses him.

“I’m sorry, Hamish,” Harry says quietly. “You doubted me, doubted the way I feel about you. I agree we’ve gotten a bit…complacent in our relationship. I will not allow that to continue.”

“It is nae as if I did much better. A relationship involves two people.”

Harry leans up to look in his eyes. “I’ll do better. WE’LL do better.” Merlin nods. “I love you.”

“And I you, Harry.” 

They kiss for a moment. “But keep those leather trousers handy.”


End file.
